Quién le mandaba hablar
by Miss Desi y Miss Alisa
Summary: Annie la granjera ha ganado en el bazar semanal... otra vez. Lloyd, celoso, se burla de ella diciendo que debe ser fácil, llevando una simple granja... Ella, ofendida, reta a su colega a hacer sus tareas durante un día entero. Él acepta, sin saber dónde se está metiendo. ¿Y si la granja le viene grande?


**Bueno, aquí cuelgo una historia que se le ocurrió a mi hermana pequeña. Estábamos comentando los personajes de Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar y ella comentó que, conociendo a Lloyd, no sería de extrañar que se metiese con la granjera si ella le ganaba siempre en el bazar. Y así surgió esta tontería. Como no hay muchas historias de Harvest Moon en castellano, se me ha ocurrido colgarla. Espero que os guste.  
><strong>

**¡Se aprecian las críticas constructivas!  
><strong>

**Harvest Moon y sus personajes pertenecen a Natsume.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>6.00. <strong>Lloyd despertó de un salto, con el inquietante sonido de una gallina cantando flamenco horadándole los tímpanos. Rezongó algo sobre despertadores muy originales, y se quiso dar media vuelta en el saco de dormir, pero un borrón de color rosa no se lo permitió.

- ¡Buenos días, Lloyd! ¡Levántate y camina! ¡El sol brilla y la granja no espera! – dijo Annie con voz cantarina.

- Pero si aún no ha amanecido… ¡Auch! - gruñó el joven mercader, justo cuando Annie le clavaba las gafas tan fuerte que le hizo daño en el tabique nasal. Ella estaba la mar de sonriente, ya vestida, y de la cocina salía olor a café.

- ¡Para llevar una granja hay que madrugar más que el sol! – sentenció ella con voz solemne, y luego añadió: - Anda, ve al baño, date una ducha y aféitate. Te he dejado ropa de trabajo…

- ¿Ropa de trabajo?

- Sí, claro, no pensarías trabajar con el turbante y esa túnica tan larga que siempre llevas, te irías matando por ahí – Annie se rió y dio media vuelta para volver a la cocina. Refunfuñando, Lloyd acabó por levantarse y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Contempló la ropa doblada sobre la tapa del retrete con cara de aburrimiento.

Aquello no estaría pasando si él hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, si no se hubiera burlado del trabajo de Annie el día anterior, alegando que con lo fácil que debía ser llevar una granja, no era de extrañar que se llevara el premio a la mayor recaudación en todos los bazares semanales; Annie, ofendida, le había desafiado a hacer sus tareas de la granja durante un día entero, y él había aceptado. Hasta había dormido en su casa, para empezar el día directamente allí.

**6.20. **Lloyd salió del baño ya duchado, afeitado y vestido, y a Annie, que le esperaba en la mesa con el desayuno servido, le entró un ataque de risa al verle con aquellas pintas, con camiseta deportiva, un peto vaquero bastante desgastado, deportivas y una gorra en lugar de su habitual turbante. Rezongando, el hombre se sentó en la mesa y dio un voraz bocado a la primera tostada que encontró.

**6.40. **Cuando a Annie se le pasó el ataque de risa, ya habían acabado de desayunar. Ella tenía pensado ir a la ciudad a visitar a su familia mientras Lloyd se ocupaba de la granja. Mientras lavaba los platos, le explicó cosas básicas:

- Todas las herramientas que necesitas están en el almacén. Si te falta medicina, hay dinero en mi mesilla, vas a la tienda de Raúl y la compras. Ten cuidado con el cordero, estuvo enfermo hace poco y aún se está recuperando…

**6.50. **Annie ya salía por la puerta dándole a Lloyd las últimas recomendaciones:

- La lista de tareas está pegada en la nevera, procura hacerlo todo. Estaré de vuelta a las cinco – y antes de cerrar la puerta, exclamó - ¡Ánimo, campeón!

Lloyd suspiró largo y tendido antes de encaminarse a la nevera arrastrando los pies. Vio una hoja de papel con muchas cosas escritas pegada con un imán, la cogió y empezó a enumerar los puntos en voz alta:

- _Alimentar a las mascotas y a los animales en general; ordeñar a las vacas; esquilar a las ovejas; entrenar a los perros, los gatos y el caballo…_ ¡Está loca! ¿Pretende que me dé tiempo a hacer todo esto antes de las cinco? De acuerdo… - resopló y continuó – _Abonar y regar los cultivos; recolectar si hay algo; podar el olivo; recoger el té y las uvas; ir al molino y fabricar queso, yogur, vino y té de lavanda; llevar la lana a hilar… _- Lloyd jamás lo habría reconocido de no haber estado solo, pero estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de la desesperación. Tenía diez horas y un largo trabajo por delante…

**7.00. **Armado con un cepillo de animales, una ordeñadora y una esquiladora, Lloyd entró con paso firme en el establo. Las seis vacas, cinco ovejas, quince gallinas y el cordero que habitaban allí se giraron hacia él y le miraron con ojos maliciosos. Las gallinas se reunieron en corrillo, como planeando algo, las ovejas se apartaron asustadas y las vacas le dieron la espalda y comenzaron a rumiar los restos de forraje del día anterior, hastiadas.

Lloyd entró de un salto en el corral habilitado para las gallinas, cogió un par de sacos de pienso y los desparramó por el suelo. Todas las gallinas acudieron a comer, excepto una, que se quedó cacareando lánguidamente en una esquina. Lloyd se acercó con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – no obtuvo más respuesta que otro cacareo a media voz. _A lo mejor está enferma, cuando una persona está enferma tampoco tiene apetito, _dedujo.

Recordó que Annie había dicho que había dinero en la casa y que podía ir a la tienda de Raúl a comprar medicina. Dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos, a la casa. Buscó en la mesita de noche de Annie. Lo primero que pescó fueron unas braguitas negras de encaje que hicieron que se le subieran los colores.

- ¿Pero qué…? – acertó a decir antes de dejarlas donde estaban y seguir buscando.

Un minuto, varias braguitas y un par de sujetadores después (que se esforzó en no mirar), dio con el dinero que Annie había mencionado. Salió corriendo de la casa en dirección a la tienda.

**7.30.** Tardó el doble de lo normal en llegar a la tienda porque fue escondiéndose por los rincones. Toda precaución era poca para evitar que sus vecinos le vieran de aquella guisa: ya había tenido suficiente humillación con Annie. Cinco minutos más tarde, entraba a la tienda de Raúl, que acababa de abrir.

- Dame una medicina para animales y ahórrate las preguntas – dijo de golpe, poniendo el dinero encima del mostrador y asesinando a Raúl con la mirada, como amenazándole de lo que le haría como se le ocurriera reírse.

Raúl, mordiéndose el labio para aguantarse la risa, miró el dinero que Lloyd acababa de soltar y, respirando hondo, se atrevió a decir:

- Lo siento, chamaco, pero una medicina son 500G, y aquí sólo llevas 350. No tienes suficiente para pagarla.

Lloyd se sintió enrojecer. Miró el dinero él también, y se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Parecía a punto de estallar, así que Raúl se apresuró a improvisar algo:

- ¡Che, mano, no pierdas la cabeza! Puedes volver a coger el dinero y yo te esperaré aquí mismito, la medicina no se marchará corriendo.

Lloyd gruñó una palabra malsonante y se marchó con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies.

**8.15.** Tras un nuevo viaje a la tienda, Lloyd se vio por fin de vuelta en la granja y con la medicina en el bolsillo. Volvió a entrar al corral; la gallina enferma no se había movido del sitio. Lloyd abrió el tapón del frasco, y un fuerte olor a jarabe llenó el aire. Intentó agarrar a la gallina, pero ésta no se dejó.

- Qué bien aleteas para lo mal que te encuentras, maja – se burló él, y por toda respuesta recibió un picotazo en el dedo -. ¡Au! ¡Serás…! ¡Ven aquí!

Acto seguido, Lloyd se lanzó en persecución de la gallina, poniendo el corral patas arriba. El resto de gallinas escapaban como podían para apartarse del camino de aquellos dos elementos. Tras unas cuantas vueltas al gallinero, Lloyd consiguió agarrarla y, como pudo, le hizo tragar la medicina, salpicándose el peto en el proceso.

- ¡Ah, por fin! – suspiró aliviado cuando pudo dejarla ir, pero el resto de gallinas no parecían dispuestas a dejarle en paz tan pronto. Si no fueran animales, Lloyd hubiera jurado que se habían colocado en formación para atacarle. – Oh, no…

Al tiempo que se lanzaban sobre él todas al mismo tiempo, Lloyd se levantó de un salto y salió por piernas del corral.

**8.30.** Ya más repuesto de la conspiración de las gallinas, Lloyd se dispuso a ordeñar a las vacas. Se decidió a empezar por una que parecía la más vieja y tranquilona, que seguía rumiando forraje junto al pesebre sin prestarle la menor atención.

Se arrodilló junto al animal y colocó bajo sus ubres un cubo que había encontrado en el almacén.

_Vale, hasta aquí bien…_, pensó, _pero ¿cómo narices se ordeña?_ Tocó la ubre con un dedo, como con miedo, como un arma que se pudiera disparar en cualquier momento. _A lo mejor sólo hay que apretar… Venga, Lloyd, valor._

Pero la vaca no opinaba lo mismo. En cuanto el aprendiz de granjero le estrujó la ubre, le lanzó por los aires de una patada, junto con el cubo, que acabó en su cabeza. Eso sí, de la ubre no salió ni una gota de leche.

- ¡Oye! ¡No te pongas así conmigo! ¡No tengo ni idea de ordeñar! – le regañó Lloyd, en un intento desesperado por hacerse entender.

Se levantó como pudo, con un agudo dolor en el hombro, y sacándose el cubo de la cabeza, se dispuso a volverlo a intentar. Esta vez, no apretó tanto, y por suerte, acertó con el movimiento, y por fin un chorro de leche cayó en el cubo. Más convencido, añadió la otra mano a su labor y continuó hasta terminar. Animado por su primer éxito, se dispuso a seguir con las cinco vacas restantes.

**8.50.** Tras la agotadora sesión de ordeñado, Lloyd salió del establo casi dando saltos.

- ¡Sí, misión cumplida! – exclamó con el puño en alto. Y menos mal que nadie le estaba mirando.

Se dirigió al molino y, viendo una puertecilla a su derecha, decidió echar toda la leche allí para que se fabricara el queso. Así lo hizo. Pero el molino no se puso en marcha. _Qué raro, debería funcionar, hacer ruiditos o algo…_ Hasta que vio el cartelito metálico pegado en la puerta del compartimento donde acababa de vaciar la leche: "Depósito de recogida".

- ¿QUÉ? ¡Eso se avisa! – y murmurando más palabras malsonantes, Lloyd se apresuró a rescatar toda la leche que pudo del compartimento y volver a ponerla en los cubos. Aproximadamente un tercio se perdió.

Con la leche restante, subió las escaleras y vio otro compartimento con un mecanismo de selección de recetas. _Ah, bien, ahora sí…_ Seleccionó la receta del queso y echó toda la leche que le quedaba antes de cerrar el compartimento. Por fin, el molino se puso en marcha.

- Bien, por fin… Bueno, sigamos – y con todo el ánimo que pudo, Lloyd salió del molino y se fue a guardar los cubos.

**9.00.** Sólo le quedaba esquilar y habría terminado con los animales. Volvió a entrar en el establo armado ya sólo con la esquiladora, intentando mantener una actitud positiva, pero todo su optimismo se derrumbó al encontrarlo vacío.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Imposible! ¿Dónde demonios se han metido…? – exclamó desesperado, antes de salir corriendo a buscarlos. Miró en todos los campos, e incluso se asomó a la cascada para ver si se habían escapado por la zona, y ni rastro… Ya se estaba imaginando la cara de Annie…

**9.30.** Un Lloyd sudoroso decidió tomarse un breve descanso antes de seguir buscando a los animales desaparecidos. Decidió que el claro que se extendía tras la granja era el lugar más apropiado para que le diera el aire, y hacia allá se dirigió, sólo para encontrarse a todas las vacas y ovejas pastando tranquilamente en él, custodiadas por James y Bandit. Estuvo tentado de ir hacia el árbol más próximo y darse un cabezazo contra él.

Las ovejas, todas agrupadas cerca de la esquina noroeste, el lugar más fresquito y a la sombra, se asustaron al ver la figura de Lloyd acercándose, con la reluciente esquiladora en la mano, la frente empapada de sudor y sus gafas reflejando la luz del sol. Se juntaron todas y empezaron a caminar hacia atrás en un intento por escaparse, pero se fueron a dar con los árboles.

- Ya… no os escapáis de Lloyd… - masculló agotado, acercándose despacio pero con paso decidido.

De pronto, y sin venir a cuento, algo golpeó a Lloyd en las posaderas y le hizo caer de boca al suelo. Se giró sin poder levantarse, sólo para ver a un corderito balando indignado. La escena pareció relajar a las ovejas, que volvieron a dispersarse.

- ¿Ya te has divertido bastante, amigo? – preguntó Lloyd, acariciando la cabeza del animal, antes de dejar que se fuera. Todo aquello le sonaba a broma programada. Ni que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo… Ya se había repetido esta idea varias veces, pero cuantas más vueltas le daba, menos descabellada le parecía.

Se miró las rodillas. Se había hecho dos hermosos agujeros en el peto al caer. Algo tendría que hacer con ellos. Se puso en pie y volvió a la casa cojeando, preguntándose si Annie tendría parches en algún lado.

**9.45.** Encontrar la caja de costura fue lo más fácil que había hecho hasta el momento. Y sí, Annie tenía parches, seguro que alguna vez los habría necesitado ella también. Intentando parecer un poco menos desesperado, se acercó de nuevo a las ovejas y logró esquilarlas una por una.

**9.55.** Acabada la tarea, regresó al molino. Ahora ya sabía dónde tenía que introducir la materia prima, así que nada más llegar se aseguró de que la leche ya se estaba procesando y no quedaba nada, metió toda la lana en el compartimento, lo cerró y después se puso a buscar la función de fabricar ovillos.

Pero no estaba.

Los engranajes del molino crujieron y el compartimento de materias primas empezó a echar humo. Lloyd lo abrió a toda prisa lanzando maldiciones, y sacó la lana medio chamuscada.

- ¿Pero qué narices pasa ahora? – exclamó desesperado, cortando las partes más estropeadas de la lana hasta dejarla en el mejor estado posible. Pero el compartimento seguía echando humo.

_Vale, lo reconozco, necesito ayuda… _Y sólo había una persona en el pueblo que pudiera ayudarle.

**10.30.** El grito de Isaac resonó por toda su casa:

- ¿Qué has hecho QUÉ?

- ¿Quiere calmarse? – Lloyd trataba de calmarle como mejor podía. - ¡Y yo qué sabía! Pero ya no se puede desandar lo andado, así que limítese a decirme si puede ayudarme.

- ¿Lo dudas acaso, joven? – Isaac parecía ofendido ante la falta de confianza de Lloyd. – Anda, sígueme, vamos a echar un vistazo a ese molino…

Isaac salió por la puerta como un huracán, y Lloyd le siguió a una distancia prudente. Al ver que pensaba cruzar por toda la plaza del pueblo, se frenó en seco. ¡De ninguna manera iba a pasar por ahí así vestido!

Isaac se giró, cabreado.

- ¿Quieres moverte? ¡Ese molino no se va a arreglar solo! ¡Veeeeeeen! – Isaac retrocedió unos pasos y, agarrando a Lloyd de la oreja, le arrastró por todo el centro de la plaza tras él. Varios vecinos que estaban allí (las gemelas Cindy y Lauren, Dirk y Marian, que había salido a tomar el aire) no pudieron aguantarse la risa ante la escena.

**10.45.** Al paso acelerado de Isaac, llegaron a la granja en un santiamén. Mientras Lloyd se esforzaba por recuperar la sensibilidad en la oreja, Isaac examinaba el mecanismo del molino, medio metido de cabeza en el compartimento de materias primas.

- ¡Buena la has armado, joven! Por suerte, tiene fácil arreglo – sentenció, saliendo del compartimento.

- ¿Cuánto tardará?

- Una media hora, no mucho más. Sólo hay que quitar el atasco. Lástima por el queso, va a perder calidad por culpa del humo… - lamentó Isaac. – En cualquier caso, serán 5000G.

Lloyd tragó saliva, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarse y pagar.

- Enseguida se los traigo… - dijo antes de salir, alicaído.

**11.05. **Después de pagar a Isaac y dejarlo reparando el molino, Lloyd había emprendido camino hacia el molino correcto, siguiendo las indicaciones de Isaac. Estaba frente al hotel. Allí, por fin, pudo dejar la lana para fabricar ovillos, aunque se había perdido casi la mitad con el accidente.

Ahora tardaba menos en moverse por la zona, porque ya le habían visto de aquella guisa, con su gorra y su peto vaquero con parches, ya no tenía que esconderse.

**11.25. **Lloyd se vio de vuelta en la granja. El molino ya estaba reparado y volvía a funcionar. _Ya verás, cuando Annie se entere de la que he armado me hará pagarle por los destrozos…_

Entonces recordó que en la lista de tareas mencionaba algo como "dar de comer a las mascotas". Las gatas maullaban lánguidamente en el tejado y los perros estaban acurrucados bajo un árbol en el claro de detrás de la casa. Lloyd decidió buscar en el almacén, a ver si por casualidad encontraba la comida. Había comida para gatos, pero de los perros ni rastro. _Bueno, pues empezaremos por ahí…_

Echó comida de gatos en unos cuencos metálicos que había cerca de la puerta y los sacó fuera. Seguro que Annie les echaba de comer a primera hora de la mañana, cuando aún estaban en la casa, y a él se le había olvidado. En cuanto olieron comida, las dos gatas bajaron del tejado de un salto, yendo a caer justo en la cabeza de Lloyd. El pobre, que no se lo esperaba, se cayó de culo, desparramando todas las bolitas de comida para gatos por el suelo. Pero a los animalitos no pareció importarles mucho, porque empezaron a comérselas una por una.

_Está claro que hoy no es mi día_, pensaba Lloyd.

Los perros, al ver que sus amigas gatitas tenían comida y ellos no, se acercaron a Lloyd meneando la cola, esperando su turno; peor cuando entendieron que no había comida para ellos, sacaron los dientes y se engancharon a los pantalones del aprendiz de granjero.

- ¡Parad, parad! – exclamaba él, dando patadas al aire en un intento de hacer que se soltaran, pero sin éxito. - ¡Os compraré comida, no os preocupéis!

Con esta promesa, consiguió que James y Bandit le dejaran ir. Volvió a la casa para coger un poco más de dinero y sacar los juguetes de los animales, que dejó desperdigados por el suelo (ya vendrían, y si no lo haría después, ahora no tenía tiempo), y al salir de nuevo, casi le da un infarto: el inmenso caballo de Annie, Brego, estaba justo frente a él y le miraba amenazador. Lloyd supuso que también tendría que entrenarle a él, y para eso, tenía que llevarlo a la pista de carreras al oeste del pueblo…

**11.50. **Encontrar la silla de montar no había sido tarea difícil, tan grande y evidente como era. El problema vino cuando intentó ponérsela. Para empezar, Brego se negó en redondo a que su amo por un día lo embridara, aunque acabó dejándose por pena. Pero la silla fue más difícil todavía: entre que Brego decidió seguir poniéndole las cosas difíciles y que no sabía cómo se ataban las correas, Lloyd no tenía, en conjunto, ni idea de cómo colocar aquello.

Entonces, advirtió una nota pegada a la silla, en la que no había reparado hasta entonces. La letra era de Annie. Lloyd lo tomó como un mensaje divino.

"Lloyd, supuse que el caballo te daría problemas. Si no se deja montar, dale galletas de zanahoria, las venden en la tienda y ya sabes dónde está el dinero. Firmado, Annie. PD: ¡junta las correas por parejas! ¡No es tan difícil de atar!".

_Genial, otro viajecito, y ya es casi mediodía…_

**12.30. **De vuelta en la granja con las galletas, Lloyd consiguió por fin ponerle la silla de montar a Brego y ganarse su confianza por el momento. Tenía poca idea de montar, pero consiguió llegar a la pista de entrenamiento sin caerse del caballo. Al ver la longitud de la pista, se le cayó el alma a los pies. _A este ritmo, no vuelvo a la granja hasta la noche… Necesito más ayuda._

A unos metros de él, Wada jugaba a los indios con un par de niños que no conocía. Supuso que no tenía opción mejor.

- ¡Hola, Wada! Niños – saludó, acercándose a ellos con Brego cogido de las riendas.

- ¡Lloyd! ¡Gracioso… ropa rara! – articuló Wada en su lenguaje de frases rotas.

- Sí, ya, es una larga historia… En fin… - Lloyd se dispuso a lanzar la pregunta - ¿Podríais ayudarme a entrenar a este caballo? Yo tengo que hacer muchas cosas y no me va a dar tiempo. Con hacer que corra un rato por aquí, irá bien, creo.

- ¡No problema…! – Wada aceptó al momento, pero Lloyd no vio de más un pequeño apunte:

- Pero recuerda una cosa, Wada: es el caballo de Annie. NO-ES-COMIDA – procuró decirlo claramente, y Wada pareció comprenderlo. Dejando a Brego en sus manos, se volvió corriendo a la granja.

**13.00. **Al llegar a la granja, Lloyd había sido recibido por un par de perros muy cabreados, con lo cual había tenido que coger más dinero, volver a la tienda y comprar comida de perros de una vez. Cuando les puso en las narices los cuencos de comida, James y Bandit arrugaron un poco la nariz, pero se lo comieron sin rechistar más.

Hablando de comida, a Lloyd le empezaban a rugir las tripas, así que volvió a entrar en la casa por enésima vez y se encaminó a la cocina. Sobre la encimera había un tupper con lo que parecía carne en salsa, que Lloyd calentó un rato en el horno y al cual le hincó el diente. Sabía a rayos. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había unas palabras escritas con rotulador permanente en un lado del recipiente: "Comida para los perros". Una vez más, Lloyd estuvo tentado de darse un cabezazo contra la pared.

_Tendré que prepararme algo yo_, pensó entonces. Se asomó a la nevera en busca de algo bueno, pero no había demasiada variedad: sobre todo, verduras, huevos y leche, lo que Annie producía en su propia granja. _¿Tortilla, tal vez?_

**13.25.** Lloyd se terminó la tortilla de queso, fregó los platos (era lo mínimo, al menos eso sí sabía hacerlo) y decidió empezar con el campo. Primero, a juzgar por el orden en el que aparecían las tareas en la lista, había que abonar los cultivos, pero en el almacén no había ni rastro de abono. Recordó que en la tienda de Raúl había visto sacos de abono, así que, una vez más, cogió dinero y se dirigió al pueblo. Raúl se alegró de verle.

- ¡Hola de nuevo, mano! ¡Qué bueno verte otra vez por aquí! – le saludó. _Sin duda, hoy está haciendo negocio conmigo,_ pensó Lloyd antes de pedirle una buena cantidad de sacos de fertilizante.

De vuelta en la granja, empezó a abonar, pero el trabajo era muy lento. _A este ritmo, Annie volverá y yo seguiré echando abono a los pimientos_, pensó. Así que se le ocurrió un plan. Lo había visto en algunas películas: sólo tenía que coger al perro, atarle el saco de fertilizante para que lo arrastrase y colgarle un poco de comida delante de la cara para que corriera. Lo echaba entre los cultivos ¡y listo!

**14.15.** Plan al traste. Al entrar de nuevo en la cocina, el tupper estaba limpio. Seguro que los perros lo habían olido y había entrado a comer mientras él no estaba. En tal caso, plan B: pedir ayuda otra vez. Aquello iba a ser humillante, pero sólo de pensar en la cara de Annie cuando viera la que había armado en su granja… Mejor la humillación.

Después de pasearse por todo el pueblo, encontró a Iván y Dirk aburridos y sin hacer nada, y los reclutó para el equipo fertilizante. Iván ayudaba desinteresadamente, pero Dirk no fue tan fácil de convencer; Lloyd tuvo que comprometerse a pagarle 1500G por su colaboración.

**14.35.** Mientras Iván y Dirk hacían su trabajo, Lloyd, más calmado, decidió ponerse a recoger el té y las uvas. Esto no fue demasiado complicado: sólo había que cortar los racimos maduros, los más violetas, y las hojas de té más grandes y brillantes. Terminó con ello y lo llevó al molino; al recordar que Annie había pedido té de lavanda, se acercó de nuevo al almacén y cogió unos puñados de lavanda que Annie había recogido un par de días antes, para luego echarlos junto a las hojas de té. La verdad, le estaba pillando el truco a eso de manejar los molinos.

A continuación, le pareció apropiado asomarse a ver qué tal les iba el trabajo a Iván y Dirk. Y cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver que Iván seguía trabajando, pero su hermano menor estaba pegando saltos tras una libélula.

- ¿Y para esto quieres que te pague? – bramó Lloyd, fuera de sus casillas. La libélula huyó, y Dirk se quedó decepcionado.

- ¡Casi la tenía! ¡Una Aegis! ¿Para qué chillas tanto, no sabes que asustas a los insectos? – Dirk se encaró con Lloyd. Casi se podían ver los rayos saliendo de los ojos de ambos. Iván tuvo que meterse en medio para zanjar la discusión:

- Lloyd tiene razón, Dirk: si te va a pagar, al menos trabaja.

**14.45.** Lloyd estaba de los nervios. Para relajarse un poco, decidió podar el olivo; al menos así podría desahogarse con un árbol y haría algo productivo. Hacha en mano, se encaramó al árbol y se puso a cortar ramas hasta dejar al pobre olivo casi más pelado que la calva de Gannon el carpintero, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde. Antes de meter más la pata, decidió dejarlo como estaba.

Iván y Dirk terminaron con lo suyo; pagó lo acordado al hermano menor (que, al final, sí había trabajado su parte) y les dejó ir. Pero a Lloyd aún le quedaba una ardua tarea por terminar: regar los cultivos y recoger los ñames y las berenjenas, que estaban a punto.

- Bueno, a ello…

Entre el agua que consiguió echar a los cultivos y la que se le salía por el camino, tuvo que hacer más de diez viajes a la fuente para llenarla. Le dolían los brazos: aunque no lo pareciera, la condenada regadera llena hasta arriba pesaba lo suyo. Tuvo que pararse a descansar un par de veces, mientras lograba recuperar la sensibilidad en los brazos; además, el agua estaba helada, y la que le caía encima, sobre todo en las piernas, no era plato de buen gusto. Tenía las zapatillas encharcadas.

**16.00.** Después de regar, fue a la casa para cambiarse las zapatillas y los calcetines. Hacía un rato que había empezado a estornudar y necesitaba pañuelos. Pero no había más zapatos de su talla. Para poder secar las zapatillas, decidió encender la chimenea, aunque fuera un fuego pequeñito, para ponerlas al calor y que se secaran más rápido.

_Bueno, encender el fuego también sé. ¿Dónde tendrá la leña…?_ En el almacén, ni un tocón de madera. Tendría que salir a buscarla.

**16.20.** Cuando se vio de nuevo en la casa con unos cuantos buenos palos, que seguro arderían bien, el tiempo se le estaba acabando. Encendió fuego a toda prisa y puso las zapatillas al lado, se puso calcetines secos y salió de nuevo al campo en calcetines. No tenía tiempo que perder: tenía que recoger los cultivos en media hora.

Se llenó los calcetines de tierra, pero al menos estaban secos. Se puso a cortar berenjenas y ñames a diestro y siniestro, los clasificó y los metió en el almacén.

**17.00. **Cuando Annie volvió a aparecer en la granja, todo parecía estar bien. Lloyd la estaba esperando sentado en las escaleras.

- ¡Lloyd! Me alegra verte de una pieza – la granjera corrió hacia el aludido, que se levantó al verla llegar. No pudo evitar advertir que iba en calcetines y estaban sucios de barro además, pero no hizo comentarios.

- Ha sido duro, lo reconozco – Lloyd, agotado, estaba dispuesto a capitular si con eso se evitaba volver a hacer de granjero nunca más -. Retiro todo lo que dije acerca de tu trabajo.

- Eso está bien… ¿Has encendido fuego? – preguntó Annie, al ver humo saliendo por su chimenea.

- Sí… ¿te molesta?

- No, no, para nada…

- Bueno, hasta mañana entonces. Recojo mi ropa y me voy; lavaré todo esto y te lo traeré, ¿de acuerdo?

**17.05.** Lloyd acababa de irse a casa. Annie estaba de nuevo sola en la granja. Al ver las zapatillas junto a la chimenea, entendió que las había puesto a secar. Los juguetes de sus animales estaban tirados por el suelo.

- Este Lloyd…

Se asomó al establo para comprobar el estado de sus animales. Las gallinas y las vacas parecían en perfecto estado, pero las ovejas daban pena: les había cortado la lana a trasquilones.

- ¡Por las barbas de Félix, qué destrozo! – Annie se dio un pequeño cabezazo contra el marco de la puerta. Por el momento, no tenía arreglo, tendría que esperar a que les creciera lana otra vez para igualarlas. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Echó una nueva mirada al establo y se preguntó: - ¿Dónde se ha metido Brego? Debería estar dentro a estas horas…

Ni en el establo, ni por los campos. Sólo un rato después, el pobre caballo apareció trotando por el camino.

- ¡Brego! ¿Pero qué te han hecho? – la exclamación de Annie no fue sin motivo: su caballo estaba totalmente lleno de pintadas naranjas con diferentes formas, rayas, lunares… - ¡No me digas que te has ido a jugar a los indios con Wada! A menos que… - Annie ató cabos y lo entendió. - ¡No! ¡No habrá sido capaz…! ¡Mañana le voy a dar un capón que le va a estar doliendo hasta el invierno!

Pero la granjera ya se temía lo peor. Fue corriendo a su mesilla de noche, abrió el primer cajón y sacó su monedero. Dentro quedaban 200G.

El grito se oyó hasta en el restaurante:

- ¡LLOOOOOOOOOOOYD!


End file.
